Takuma (Ash)
Takuma (卓間, Takuma) is an extremely important, despite being forgotten, individual in all of lore. Takuma was, unlike , not a man subject to any given "biological doctrine", but rather, was an individual who followed his own path: the path of peace. Indeed, Takuma was the first union between any of the and ; he bore the title of 's first reincarnation after eons in the . Despite holding a title of importance, Takuma's legacy died out over the , his death triggering the two clans to forego any semblance of peace thereafter. Background Takuma was born centuries prior to the current time period, in an era where wars existed between clans, but in isolation of one another. Countries were still being found and the land masses existed only as temporary refuge for the scores of Shinobi clans in existence. War was a given; there was no animosity among the clans, it was simply a matter of survival of the fittest. However, this wasn't the case for two specific clans in the center of the continent: the and the . Propagated from the very , their powers were beyond what the world had seen. But their ideals had conflicted for decades, and they would continue to do so, leaving their numbers dwindled in comparison to the other clans who concentrated their efforts on a much larger scale of reproduction and survival. Among both of these clans were two rather naïve individuals. A man hailing from the Uchiha Clan who awoke the and a woman hailing from the Senju Clan who possessed its mighty life force. Believing that the wars between the two clans was based on nothing more than false misconceptions, they abandoned their clans and proceeded to live in an isolated area which would later be known as the . After a few years of living in isolation, they grew to become fond of one another and were wed quietly without their brethren's knowledge. Takuma was born as a product of their affection for one another, leading extremely small fragments of and 's chakra to be within the conceived child. While deciding on a name, the Uchiha decided it would be best for the Senju to decide one. Given that the child was born on the day of a new year, she named him Takuma: the space between the house. Hagoromo, who had been watching the descendants of his sons fight for decades, was surprised at this union and believed that this offspring would be the necessary catalyst in order to finally bring about peace within both of his sons. Travelling from the , Hagoromo's soul took a place within the infant Takuma's consciousness and proceeded to watch the events unfold around the child. Little had occurred within Takuma's childhood, beyond the constant escapades of his parents in a bet to survive from their infuriated clansmen. Furthermore... More Coming Soon Personality Hagoromo's Influence Appearance Synopsis Abilities Ninshū Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Rinnegan Senjutsu Trivia Quotes Legacy Behind the Scenes *All credit for the label of Transmigrant goes to the author, Ten Tailed Fox. Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Senju Clan Category:Uchiha Clan